Marry you「 traduction 」
by Neymanga
Summary: Todoroki décide de délaisser ses obligations pour une nuit et propose à sa fiancé de se marier par leur propre moyen. Traduction de la songfic "Marry you" de Mamikoshiba


**Hey!**

 **Enfin cette traduction! Pour répondre au nombreuse question de LaVeriteVraie, ce n'est pas de moi et j'avais juste envie de la traduire. C'est donc une fic de Mamikoshiba, une espagnol qui à accepter que je traduise sa fic. Aller checker son profil ^^.**

 **Je fais de l'allemand au collège, je peux donc vous dire que traduire de l'espagnol n'était pas super facile du coup, ce n'est pas fidèle à 100% parce que certaine phrase n'aurait plus aucun sens du coup, je pense qu'on est entre du 90 et 98%. Voilà~**

 **Place au chapitre...**

Marry you

Lors d'une fête avec ses amis, Shouto ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la conversation qu'il avait eu ce matin-là. Lorsqu'ils avaient dit à leur proche qu'ils comptaient se marier, Momo comme Shouto reçurent une tonne de questions.

Quel genre de mariage ? Où sera-t-il célébrer ? Qui sera présent ? Sans oublier que ça leur permettrait de se faire de nombreux contact. L'importance de ce mariage, en plus d'être l'union de deux héros importants – en particulier Shouto avaient insisté Endeavor – étaient la fusion de deux des familles les plus riches et les plus puissantes ainsi que du fils de l'ancien numéro un – remplacer par Deku.

Ils savaient tous deux que ce mariage requerrait beaucoup de travail mais ils en avaient que faire.

Alors que sa fiancé dansait avec les invités, sa tête était sur le point d'exploser. Il voulait juste être avec elle, pourquoi était-ce si compliqué ?

Mais lorsqu'il leva les yeux et que son regard tomba sur Momo qui dansait avec Ochako, en plus de tomber amoureux pour la centième fois, une solution lui vint à l'esprit

 **It's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do**

 **Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you**

 _C'est une magnifique nuit, nous cherchons quelque chose de stupide à faire_

 _Hey chérie, je pense que je veux t'épouser_

Alors il se leva et laissa Iida seul. Visiblement, ça ne le dérangeait pas de parler tout seul. Il s'approcha de Momo, prit sa main et l'amena à l'écart.

Elle le suivit, perplexe.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe Shouto ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

Il la regarda, les yeux brillant avec un sourire sur son visage. Il prit sa main, l'amena à ses lèvres et l'embrassa.

_ Je veux t'épouser.

 **Is it the look in your eyes, or is it this dancing juice**

 **Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you**

 _Est-ce cette chose dans tes yeux ou ce verre_

 _Peu importe chérie, je pense que je veux t'épouser_

Ils furent interrompus par Mina qui s'approcha avec un léger rire.

_Ne nous sommes-nous pas rassemblé pour ce que tu viens de lui demander ?

Ses amis s'amusaient, tandis que Momo le regardait fixement. Elle n'avait pas besoin de plus de mots. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur le front de son fiancé.

 **Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go**

 **No one will know**

 **Oh c'mon girl**

 _Bien, je connais cette petite chapelle sur le boulevard où nous pourrions aller_

 _Personne ne le saura_

 _Allez chérie_

D'abord, il alla voir Sato pour lui demander quelque chose dans l'oreille, mais celui-ci était étrangement sortit pour acheter ce qui est nécessaire. Ensuite, il alla voir Jirou et lui expliqua le plan.

Elle le regarda et Jirou alla rejoindre son copain qui trainait avec ses amis.

Il continua à donner des instructions à ses amis qui, sans comprendre, s'exécutaient ; bien que certains, comme Bakugou, lancèrent quelques insultes.

La pièce était d'en mouvement constant. Certain amenait des canapés d'une pièce à une autre, alors que le groupe de Kaminari était revenu pour cuisiner beaucoup de nourriture énergétique pour donner à Momo assez d'énergie pour tout ce qu'elle allait avoir à faire avec son alter. Sato partit aussi vite que possible pour préparer le gâteau. Todoroki commença à faire un bloc de glace.

Peu à peu, tous se réunirent.

Shouto demanda à Aoyama et à Ashido de façonner une sculpture de glace. Il fut surpris par le talent d'Aoyama qui représenté Shouto et Momo en train de danser ; Le garçon fut ébloui et le félicita.

 **Who cares if we're trashed  
Got a pocket full of cash we can blow  
Shots of Patron  
And it's on girl**

 _Peu importe si nous sommes saouls,_

 _Ma poche est pleine d'argent que nous pourrions dépenser,_

 _De shots de tequila_

 _Et on y va, chérie_

Momo créa d'abord un long tapis rouge, puis un lutrin alors qu'elle commençait à dévorer un hamburger. Plus tard, elle créa des robes, costumes et autres ornements.

Shouto, voyant tous les efforts que fournissait sa petite amie, commença à créer plus de décoration de glace avec l'aide d'Aoyama. Alors qu'Ashido constatait qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de son aide, elle alla chercher des fleurs, avec Hagakure qui cherchait des vases.

Shoji a été chargé de mettre les décorations qui se trouvaient en hauteur avec Tokoyami, comme il était plus grand qu'Ochako et Tsuyu. D'autres, comme Ojiro et Koda, s'étaient venue dans la salle dans le but d'aider.

Enfin, quand toutes les décorations furent en place, la nourriture prête et que toutes les robes et costumes porté, Jirou lança la musique nuptiale.

 **Don't say no, no, no, no-no;**

 **Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;**

 **And we'll go, go, go, go-go.**

 **If you're ready, like I'm ready**.

 _Ne dis pas non, non, non, non-non_

 _Dis juste ouais, ouais, ouais, ouais-ouais_

 _Et on y va, va, va, va-va_

 _Si tu es prête, comme je suis prêt_

' **Cause it's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do**

 **Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you**

 **Is it the look in your eyes or is it this dancing juice**

 **Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you**

Momo, ayant déjà mis la robe dans une autre pièce et avec son amie qui l'aidait à se détendre, prit son bras et marcha vers l'autel improvisé.

La première chose qu'elle vu fut tous ses amis, des deux côtés du tapis. Puis elle regarda Iida qui allait se charger de diriger la cérémonie, celle du serment où ils se jurerons fidélité jusqu'à la mort. Comme cela, pas de caméras, pas les espérance de leurs parents, pas de pression.

Ce serait le mariage dont ils se souviendraient pour le reste de leur vie.

Enfin, elle atteignit Shouto et Jirou se positionna à côté de Momo. A côté de Shouto, Midoriya essuyait des larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux.

 **Oh**

 **I'll go get a ring**

 **Let the choir bell sing like ooh**

 _Je trouverai une bague alors que la chorale chantera genre "Oooh"_

Ils commencèrent la cérémonie, bien que courte, dans la mesure où ils ne se concentrent uniquement sur les éléments essentiels.

-Yaoyorozu, voulez-vous prendre Todoroki pour époux, de l'aimer, le chérir, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans le bonheur comme dans l'adversité et ce jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ? Dit Iida, essayant de retenir quelques larmes rebelles.

"Oui, je le veux", répondit Momo, ne pouvant retenir une larmes qui coula sur sa joue.

-Todoroki, voulez-vous prendre Yaoyorozu pour épouse, de l'aimer, la chérir, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans le bonheur comme dans l'adversité et ce jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

"Oui, je le veux", dit Shouto en souriant chaleureusement à sa femme alors qu'elle essuyait ses larmes.

Iida tremblant d'émotion, attira l'attention des témoins qui étaient si émus qu'ils en avaient oublié leur rôle. Midoriya et Jirou regardèrent leurs amis concernés, et ils se souvinrent qu'ils n'avaient pas apporté les alliances.

Momo sourit pour leur montrer qu'ils ne devaient pas s'inquiéter puis pris la main de Shouto. Elle créa donc deux anneaux.

"Avec cette bague, je me marierai avec toi et ..." Elle rougit un moment, "je te prie d'être pour toujours avec moi". Elle lui mit la bague au doigt.

Les filles laissèrent échapper un soupir, tandis que les garçons sourirent. Todoroki, lui, essaya de poser un bisou sur ses lèvres. Il fut néanmoins arrêté par Iida car cela devrait être fait plus tard.

Momo mit un anneau sur la main de Shouto et lui tendit la main.

\- Avec cette bague, je me marie avec toi et je déclare que je serai toujours avec toi. Il passa l'anneau au doigt de Momo

\- Avec cela, je vous déclare mari et femme. Maintenant, vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. Elle adressa à Todoroki un regard de reproche.

Il n'avait pas attendu la fin de la prière pour le faire. Ils échangèrent un baiser si léger qu'ils avaient l'impression de flotter.

 **So what you wanna do**

 **Lets just run girl**

 _Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?_

 _Courons chérie_

Tous les applaudirent, et certains, avec les larmes aux yeux. Beaucoup d'autres, ne pouvant supporter toute l'émotion, coururent pour les enlacer dès que le baiser prit fin.

 **If we wake up and you want to break up That's cool**

 **No I won't blame you**

 **It was fun girl**

 _Si en te réveillant, tu veux tout arrêter, pas de problème_

 _Non, je ne t'en voudrais pas_

 _On s'est bien amusé_

Kaminari prit la main de Jirou, prétextant qu'il allait l'aider à choisir la musique, de sorte que personne ne remarqua que la fille à fort caractère était en larmes. Dès qu'ils furent assez loin des autres, il l'embrassa tout en lui disant qu'il était un imbécile pour l'avoir laisser pleurer.

 **Don't say no no no no no**

 **Just say yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah**

 **And we'll go go go go go**

 **If you're ready, like I'm ready**

Enfin, la musique fut réglée alors qu'ils préparaient la salle pour la danse et le buffet. De même que Sato décorait le gâteau mettant sur le dessus quelques poupées de sucre représentant Shouto et Momo.

 **'Cause it's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do**

 **Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you**

Les lumières s'éteignirent et Ochako fit flotter une énorme quantité de bougie, autour des amants. Le moment semblait s'être arrêté. Ils étaient seuls. Bien que ce ne soit pas une forme juridique, dans leurs cœurs aussi bien que leurs amis, Mme Momo Yaoyorozu et M. Shouto Yaoyorozu.

En pensant à cela, ils sourirent. Momo, heureuse que Shouto partageait son nom et qu'ils faisaient partie de la même famille.

Shouto, lui, imaginait le visage surpris et dégoûté de son père. Car il oubliait son nom pour s'en approprier un qui, contrairement à celui qu'il avait auparavant, signifiait seulement de bonnes choses. Parce qu'il faisait partie d'elle et maintenant elle faisait partie de' lui.

 **Is it the look in your eyes, or is it this dancing juice**

 **Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you**

Shouto la fit tournée autour de lui, et quand ils se rapprochèrent, il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois afin de terminer la première danse.

Leurs amis se joignirent à eux sur la piste et, lorsque Momo vit Jirou s'approcher, elle s'excusa aux près de son mari relâcha sa main pour l'enlacer son amie la laissant aller aux larmes qu'elle portait.

Shouto, les regarda et lui donna de petites tapes de soutiens sur le dos.

"Kyoka ..." dit-elle à travers des larmes d'émotion.

"Oui, oui", dit-elle dans les bras de son amie. "Félicitations." Elle a fixé son regard sur Shouto, et lui: "Tu as intérêt à la rendre heureuse. Je suis bien clair ?"

Shouto hocha la tête.

\- Je le ferais tous les jours.

-Bien, je l'espère.

Après qu'il lui ait répondu, Midoriya et Iida s'approchèrent de lui pour lui donner une accolade pour enfin le félicité à son tour.

 **Just say I do**

 **Tell me right now baby**

 **Tell me right now baby, baby**

 **Just say I do**

 **Tell me right now baby**

 **Tell me right now baby, baby**

Plus tard, Sato a apporté un grand et magnifique gâteau fait si rapidement. Le couple se rassembla pour le couper et, tous étaient pressés de le manger. Shouto alla voir Sato et s'excusa aux près de lui et Momo pour tout l'effort qu'ils avaient dû faire pour mener à bien cette cérémonie.

 **Oh**

 **It's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do**

 **Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you**

Momo lui dit de ne pas s'inquiéter, après tout c'était le mariage de ses rêves. Bien qu'il espère ne pas avoir de problème avec son père avec le mariage qu'il avait organisé. Mais c'était aussi plus agréable d'être accompagné à l'autel par son meilleur ami.

 **Is it the look in your eyes, or is it this dancing juice**

 **Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you**

En quittant la voiture, ils décidèrent de se retirer pour passer leur nuit seul à seul. Le ciel était couvert d'étoiles et aucun de ses ennuyeux nuages ne le couvrait. Les yeux de Momo brillaient alors qu'elle le regardait fixement. Il prit sa main pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas, mais sa peau douce et chaude rendait l'instant plus parfait et irréel.

Sur leur chemin, ils traversèrent un petit parc ou il l'avait guidée, se souvenant de la chanson de sa première danse. Il l'invita à danser et elle accepta avec gratitude.

Dans un endroit où ils étaient seul, la nuit, la lune et les étoiles lui ont encore répondu.

\- Momo, je veux t'épouser.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire et caressa son visage.

"Nous sommes déjà mariés, monsieur Yaoyorozu",

Puis elle l'embrasser sur ses lèvres chaudes dans une nuit aussi froide.

Fin.

 **Alors ? Bien ? Mauvais ? Nul à chier ? J'espère que cette première traduction vous aura plu et féliciter Mamikoshiba pour son super travail ! Bye !**

 **Neymanga**


End file.
